A Dragon's Angel
by aNg3l
Summary: Draco & Ginny shared a long lost romance in their last years in Hogwarts. What happens when they see each other 10 years after?
1. Prologue: The Sighting

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine… just the plot. The characters are J.K. Rowling's. The song "Purest of Pain" in Draco's POV is by Son by Four.  
  
A DRAGON'S ANGEL  
  
Prologue: The Sighting  
  
A flash of bright red hair caught my eyes. A very pretty & quite familiar face went with it. She just walked right past me. What is she doing in this muggle city? Oh, how I've missed her so. My long lost love... my angel... my Virginia.  
  
I never really thought I'd see her after all these years. Has it really been 10 years? She hasn't changed a bit. Her face still unspoiled by time-- her eyes still twinkled like the stars; her full red lips that I have dreamt of kissing before were as lovely as ever; but most of all, her smile that had melted my heart of ice was still plastered on her face. She truly is still the young girl I used to love... maybe even still love.  
  
Seeing her now brought back memories. The memories of the times & the feelings that I've never experienced with anyone before. Most of all I remember the love we had-- it was almost perfect. She was the only girl who I really & truly loved.  
  
Even now with Pansy, whom I will be marrying in less than a month, I don't think I've ever loved her like I loved Ginny. I only like Pansy... not love her. Yes, I have finally given up the carefree life of a bachelor & will be settling down with her. Could the girl I have chosen to spend forever with be the right one?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh my God! Did I just see whom I thought I saw?! What is he doing here in Wales? It's packed with muggles & he hates muggles. The love of my live... my dragon... my Draco.  
  
Of course it's him. Who else would have silvery-blond hair that I loved the most? Those steely gray eyes that never showed any emotion? The infamous smirk that had once drove me crazy? His most dominant features hadn't changed at all. He still looks like the Draco Malfoy that he had before... my Draco.  
  
The memories of him rushed back to me like a wave. ALL the memories-- both the good and the bad. As much as he made me feel loved, no one had quite caused me a heartache that I got from him. I always kept thinking that he will come back to me. He always does, of course, but he also always breaks my heart. I waited for him to realize that it's ME he loves. But did he really love me? I never knew since he never showed any emotion willingly. Back then, I would never have given up on waiting for him-- I think I never have.  
  
Suddenly, I heard ringing. O shit! My cell phone. I rummaged through my bag to find it. "Hello? Hello?" But there was no reply so I ended the call. Suddenly, it rang again. "Hello?" There was still no reply. I was so angry for having the caller interrupt my thoughts. "Okay you bastard! Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want?!" Still no one responded. "Fine! Have it your way!" And I switched off the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry didn't mean to call you but I couldn't fight it  
  
I guess I was weak, couldn't even hide it  
  
And so I surrendered, just to hear your voice.  
  
Shit! That was so stupid! Why did I not say anything?! That's the purpose of calling some one isn't it?! I'm just plain stupid. I even got her mad. I wanted to apologize so I'll call her again-- I'd better say something this time.  
  
I dialed her number again. Instead of the usual ringing it was a recording. "The subscriber cannot be reached. Please try your call later."  
  
Dammit! She turned it off! I'm such a coward-- I can't even talk to the only girl I loved on the phone. I guess I'll just have to try again tonight if I really want to talk to her.  
  
What now?! Don't tell me she tracked down my number… "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Draco, honey! How are you?" It was Pansy.  
  
"I'm fine Pansy. What do you want?!" I snapped at her for raising my hopes to think that it was Virginia calling.  
  
"Nothing baby. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. You know how concerned I am about you, especially because of all those muggles surrounding you." She said as sweetly as possible.  
  
I think she knew that I didn't truly love her. She knew that I was just tired of my life as it was—girls whom I played with, liquor overflowing, endless parties I went with my friends. She knew I just wanted to settle down & live a quiet life. I was sick and tired of it all. Pansy loved that life. Now I was completely sure that she wasn't the right wife for me. After seeing my long lost love, I knew I wanted her back… what ever the consequences. I'd just have to deal with Pansy later.  
  
"Pansy, I think I need a break first." I said solemnly.  
  
"What?! What's the matter?" She panicked. I knew she only wanted to marry me for one reason— money.  
  
"Nothing, just wedding jitters I guess." I tried to cover up.  
  
I didn't want her to know just yet. I would do it right in front of her. I would give up anything to see the expression on her face when I drop the bomb on her… it would be priceless. But in the back of my mind, I guess it was because I wanted to have insurance. Just incase Virginia didn't want me back.  
  
"Oh! Okay. I'll leave you be for about a week. You can just enjoy your little vacation there & I'll take care of all the preparations here. When you get back baby, we're gonna get married! I'm so excited!" She chirped.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Was all I could say before I ended the call.  
  
Best be going back to the hotel. It's starting to get dark… and I'm getting tired with all the events of the day. I just can't believe my luck to be seeing my angel again… it's probably a sign or something.  
  
Don't know how many times I said I'm gonna live without you,  
  
and maybe someone else is standing there beside you,  
  
but there's something, baby you need to know.  
  
That deep inside me, I feel like I'm dying.  
  
I have to see you, it's all that I'm asking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That sure was a long day. I'm just glad to be back home again. I really wasn't expecting to see Draco. After the last time, he had just disappeared, we just lost contact. Oh well, I have my own life now. He probably has his own too. Best just forget about him. Bringing up the past just wont help.  
  
I hope that prank caller has given up already. Someone might need me. I'd better turn my phone back on. A nice hot shower would probably feel good.  
  
Wow! I'm glad I decided to soak in the tub awhile… its better that the shower. Man, it's the phone again! Could the timing be any worse?! Honestly, just when I was starting to relax. I'd better get it though… might be someone important.  
  
"Hello?" I said in a rather annoyed tone. Damn! Must be that prankster again— no answer.  
  
"Fine asshole! Great timing—" I started to scream but I was interrupted.  
  
"Virginia," That voice, one that I haven't heard in ages, came through the line. "Do you still recognize my voice?" How could I forget?  
  
"Yeah," I said in a sigh. "Hi Dragon— I mean Draco. I'm sorry, it's just that I was so used in calling you that… but I don't think I should anymore." I quickly tried to cover up.  
  
"That's okay Angel" he teased. "If you don't mind I call you that?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"No problem Draco." I said calling him by his name. It just wouldn't seem right.  
  
Silence. Just a long yet comfortable silence for a minute.  
  
"I missed you." He suddenly said. Even he was surprised by what he had just said. I could tell by his tone. But since when could I read his emotions?  
  
"And I, you Dragon." Damn! It just slipped out. I shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Angel…" he started but was at a loss for words.  
  
"Hmmm?" I said to try and fill in the silence.  
  
"Would you mind if we meet?" Wow! That's a surprise. I couldn't say a thing.  
  
"I mean, I you wouldn't want to see me ever again, I completely understand." He tried to cover up in a disappointed… no, hurt tone. Probably cause I didn't respond right away.  
  
"I would love to!" I answered quickly. In the back of my mind I hesitated cause my life as it is, is doing great. I had to see him again though, that's why I agreed.  
  
"Really?!" He asked, obviously quite surprised with my answer. "Thanks Angel!" I could hear a smile in his voice.  
  
"No problem Draco. There obviously is no reason that we shouldn't meet." I said. A bit too eagerly. "I mean we are old friends aren't we?" I tried to cover up.  
  
"Yeah." Is it just my imagination or did Draco sound a bit… well, disappointed.  
  
"So where do we meet?" I asked.  
  
"Wanna meet in Carlo's, it's an Italian restaurant downtown? At about 7:30. Is that ok with you?" He suggested.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I haven't been there though I like trying new things. Bye." I said, desperate to end the conversation. It was just getting too… awkward. Just my nerves I guess.  
  
"Bye, Angel!" He finally said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't believe she agreed to meet me! But what was that thing she said about being an old friend? Is that all I am to her now, an old FRIEND?! Well, I shouldn't expect much. I've been out of her life for quite a while now. At least she isn't mad at me. I know I've hurt her deeply before. This time I'll make things right. If only she'd give me a chance  
  
Vida, give me back my fantasies,  
  
The courage that I need to live  
  
The air that I Breathe  
  
Carino mio, my world's become so empty  
  
My days are so cold and lonely,  
  
and each night I taste  
  
1 The purest of Pain  
  
I'm gonna be seeing my angel again tomorrow. I'm soooooo excited! Oh great! She's making me feel like a young schoolboy all over again. Shouldn't I have been over this stage already? Grow up Draco!  
  
I should get some sleep. But I'm not sleepy yet. I just can't help but think about her. She's driving me insane…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm meeting Draco tomorrow & I sure need my beauty sleep. That's the problem though… I just can't help but think about. I just can't help but remember the past, back when I was my Dragon's Angel…  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, did any one like it? If so, PLEASE REVIEW. This is my first fic EVER so be gentle. =) 


	2. Chapter 1: Harry, my love???

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine… just the plot. The characters are J.K. Rowling's except for some of Ginny's friends.  
  
A/N: This is where the real story starts. This chapter is all in Ginny's POV. By the way, thanks to all who reviewed! I sort of changed a bit of chapter 1 (Prologue) so if you guys who read it before I changed it wanna read it again, feel free.  
  
A DRAGON'S ANGEL  
  
Chapter 1: Harry, my love  
  
Ever since I've laid my eyes on Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, I couldn't help but think about him. He had these emerald green eyes which were filled with emotions. His messy black hair just wouldn't look right on anyone else but it actually looked good on him. He was my knight in shining armor. He saved me from Tom Riddle, young Voldemort, in my first year in Hogwarts. I came to the conclusion that I was hopelessly & madly in love with him.  
  
Unfortunately, to my hero, I was only his best friend's baby sister. He never paid any attention to me unless it would concern Ron. This didn't come as a hindrance to me as I thought he would finally notice me in the right time and everything would be perfect.  
  
He was very popular with the girls though. In his fifth year (my fourth), he took advantage of this privilege and would be seen with a different girl every other week. I used to think that this was just a phase he was going through. It would just end when he found the perfect girl he wanted to be with the rest of his life. I always used to think that girl was me.  
  
Finally, towards the end of my fifth year, he noticed me. That came as a great surprise but nonetheless, I was thrilled to be the object of his affections. I wanted it to last forever.  
  
During the first week of being together, we would sneak around the castle to find an empty classroom to snog in. It always felt so good but afterwards, I would always feel guilty. I don't know exactly why but there was just this feeling at the back of my mind that something bad was going to happen.  
  
He was always so sweet when we were together. It was just as I imagined it— perfect. One thing was bothering me though, I really wasn't sure what he felt towards me. Was it love or did he just like me? He never told me in words… but he was snogging me wasn't he? So I guess it meant something but I had to be sure. I wanted the love of my life to love me like I love him. I wanted to hear it from him.  
  
It was our second week anniversary and as usual we found another classroom to "celebrate". We were kissing when that dilemma of mine came into my mind again. As he moved down to my neck, I decided to ask him. "Harry?"  
  
"Hmmmm?" He asked in between kisses.  
  
"I love you" I decided to say to see if he would say it back.  
  
He didn't. He suddenly stopped what he was doing, backed away & stared at me. His eyes were wide and kinda shocked.  
  
"G-Ginny, I'm flattered. No one has ever told me that before." He just said. "I don't know what to say. Ummmm… Thank you?"  
  
Thank you?!?! All he could say is 'thank you'?! Harry Potter is the stupidest person I've ever known. Then again, maybe he's not used to it.  
  
"Well… don't you love me?" I finally asked after a long moment of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Well, you see Ginny," He started saying as he was pacing in front of me. Probably trying to find the right words to say.  
  
After awhile, I then realized that I was gonna be turned down by the one guy I loved… or thought I loved.  
  
"Ginny, please don't be mad… I care about you a lot, but I don't think I've ever experienced love before… not even with you. I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment." He said after awhile.  
  
With those words, he left me in the classroom.  
  
I just sat there, in shock of what had happened. I was so stupid! If I never brought it up, he would have probably learned to love me in time… or he would eventually dump me like he did with the other girls. I didn't want him to raise my hopes up that high so I guess it was for the best. But still, the guy I have loved for 6 years is now out of my life.  
  
I started walking back to the Griffindor tower while tears rolled down my eyes unconsciously.  
  
I just stayed that way, walking around as if I had no soul 'til the end of the term. I was totally depressed over what had happened with Harry. Even my friends tried to comfort me but it didn't do any good.  
  
"Cheer up! You'll find the right guy someday." Katie would always say.  
  
"Yeah! He doesn't deserve you anyway." Were the words of Jessica.  
  
"Besides, there are plenty of other guys out there." Said Tricia.  
  
Those words just kept ringing my ears everyday 'til school ended as I was trying to get over my state of depression. Finally, during the summer, Tricia's words came with a new idea to me— 'there are other guys'. I decided that all of mankind who dared come near me would pay for the pain that Harry had caused. It was my turn to play with their hearts—and I wouldn't get hurt. The reason for that, I will never fall in love again.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok that's the end of the chapter. Please2x review and say if you want to continue. We may have a bit of Draco's POV in the next chapter. 


End file.
